Les vingt-quatre heures de Loki
by xNJx
Summary: Tony a perdu un pari idiot, et devra donc se soumettre aux volontés de Loki pendant 24 heures. Mais pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer... FROSTIRON / RATING M LANGAGE & SCENES M EXPLICITES / OS en 2 parties
1. Chapter 1

**Les vingt-quatre heures de Loki.**

 _Note de l'auteur :_ Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous prévenir que ce texte est sorti de nulle part ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai noté deux mots sur une feuille...et que, dans un hasard total, ce texte est apparu ! Je ne me prends pas vraiment au sérieux, mais, il s'agit bien entendu de Frostiron:D !

J'espère que tout le monde a passé une bonne rentrée;). Je vous embrasse tendrement, en espérant que vous aimerez cet écrit x).

Angie.

…

Loki et Tony fixaient l'écran de la télévision plasma accrochée au mur du salon. Résidant tous les deux dans la Tour Stark, accompagnés des Avengers au grand complet, les deux hommes filaient des jours paisibles, souvent mouvementés par des appels du S.H.I.E.L.D. Cependant, ces temps ci la vie était assez banale, ordinaire même, il fallait dire. Ils étaient donc tous les deux en train de profiter d'un moment ensemble, silencieux. Tony regardait avec l'amusement l'émission sans intérêt, se moquant des participants. Loki, lui, semblait complètement perdu et aspiré par ses pensées.

A cet instant, Steve entra dans le salon, toujours vêtu de son pyjama. Ces bras était encombrés d'un énorme plateau. Celui ci comportait un petit déjeuner très calorique. Il vint s'installer dans le fauteuil d'angle où les deux amants étaient avachis. Le super soldat semblait encore embrumé dans le cocon doux et chaleureux du sommeil. D'où son humeur. Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver, à ce que l'on pouvait comprendre.

Loki sourit malicieusement et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Tony,

« Je te parie qu'il va commencer sa journée en te sermonnant, »

Tony se mit à glousser comme une adolescente. Cela semblait taper légèrement sur le système du Captain.

« Si tu le dis, mais moi je te parie qu'il va nous engueuler parce que tu criais trop fort hier soir..., et ce matin aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Loki lui donna un coup de coude.

« Très bien, celui qui gagnera ce pari aurait le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de l'autre pendant vint-quatre heures. »

Et ils se serrèrent la main, comme pour sceller leur contrat. Maintenant, il fallait observer les réactions de Steve.

Ce dernier mâchait tranquillement, dégustait son petit-déjeuner. Soudainement, avec un soupir agacé, il se tourna vers le couple, et plus particulièrement vers Tony.

« Tony, au lieu de glousser et de regarder ces conneries à la télé, tu devrais être en train de préparer ce que Fury t'a demandé. Tu vas encore être en retard, et Fury en pétard. Toi, Loki au lieu de sourire tu devrais l'encourager à s'améliorer ! »

Puis Steve se leva, énervé et pressé. Loki sourit en embrassant la joue de Tony.

« Je crois que j'ai gagné un pari, _mon chéri_. »

Tony sourit, ayant du mal à s'avouer vaincu. Il se leva et s'étira. « Alors ? Que vas-tu... _me faire_ ? » murmura t-il, en rapprochant de Loki, un sourire salace sur les lèvres.

Le dieu se colla tout contre son amant, l'embrassa langoureusement avant de dire,

« Tout d'abord, allons dans un autre endroit. »

…

Tony n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, que, déjà, il émergea dans une salle sombre mais en même temps dorée.

Loki avait donc vraiment l'intention de faire de lui tout ce qu'il voulait pendant vingt-quatre heures ? Hou-là, ça sentait vraiment mauvais pour Tony tout ça ! Le génie atterrit sur un lit moelleux, levant les yeux au ciel tellement cela ne le surprenait pas.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Loki était debout devant lui, quelque chose dans la main. Tony ne pouvait clairement pas voir de quoi il s'agissait, car la pièce était vraiment sombre. Puis, en un claquement de doigt, des bougies s'allumèrent un peu partout, et là, Tony put bien apercevoir ce qui l'attendait.

…

 _ **1 heure.** _

Le fouet qui s'abattait durement contre les fesses de Tony n'était rien comparé à la façon dont Loki torturait sa queue dure. Cela faisait maintenant presque une demi-heure que Loki s'amusait à lui montrer à quel point le sexe brutal pouvait être bon. Et Tony confirmait, c'était tout bonnement divin. Mais comment ne pas être préoccupé par sa bite qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée ?

« Tony, ne te frotte pas contre ma cuisse ! » aboya Loki, et il fit de nouveau claquer le fouet aux lanières en cuir vert foncé contre son cul.

Tony serra les dents. C'était à la fois douloureux, car sa peau était rouge et à vif, mais l'orgasme était si proche, en même temps. La sensation de bien être était tellement exquise que Tony pouvait la ressentir jusqu'à son entre-jambe, mais aussi jusqu'à l'intérieur de son cul.

« Lo-Loki ! » souffla bruyamment Tony, en se mordant la lèvre.

Tony pouvait le sentir sourire contre son dos, alors que sa langue se frayait un chemin humide entre ses fesses.

 _Bordel de..._

Dans un mouvement bien trop rapide, la langue de Loki se retira, frustrant Tony comme jamais. Puis, après plusieurs longues minutes de jeux, Loki laissa tomber ses outils et pénétra brusquement son amant. Ce dernier serra les poings dans l'oreiller et alla lui même à la rencontre des mouvements de butoir, profitant de sa délibération. Il jouit violemment, presque comme jamais, et frissonna lorsque Loki le rejoint dans une bulle orgasmique.

 _ **3 heures.**_

3 heures déjà. 3 heures s'étaient déjà écoulées, mais, ça n'en était pas plus mal. Tony était complètement lessivé. Il avait déjà eu deux beaux orgasme, mais ceux ci lui demandaient bien trop d'énergie. Énergie qu'il n'avait pas, contrairement à son dieu.

« Tu vas me tuer, » chuchota Tony, en s'écroulant sur le lit.

Loki sourit dans son dos en le serrant fort contre lui. Leurs corps étaient sales de semence et de sueur. Mais ils s'en moquaient royalement.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, tu sais. »

 _Oh que oui je le sais. 24 heures, c'est ce qui est prévu._

Tony se contenta de rire doucement. Loki bougea un peu dans son dos, et Tony sentit les mains du dieu vagabonder dans son dos, puis jusqu'à ses fesses. Au début, il les caressa doucement, tendrement, presque possessivement, puis ses doigts s'immiscèrent dans le creux de ses fesses. Un doigt se glissa en lui, puis deux. Loki sourit.

« Tu es toujours prêt à m'accueillir, mon chéri. »

Il accompagna ses dires d'un mouvement de ciseaux, et de va et vient. _Hum..._

« Sens comme tu restes ouvert pour m'accueillir, comme un bon petit. »

 _Putain, comment fait-il pour me faire bander comme ça ?_

Car, en effet, la queue de Tony était à nouveau réveillée, prête pour un nouveau round. Loki n'était pas en reste lui. L'érection du dieu, plus imposante que jamais, poussait entre ses fesses.

« Je vais te prendre dans chaque recoins de cette pièce, de toutes les façons possibles... » lui susurra son dieu à l'oreille.

Les mains de Loki vinrent à présent titiller sa bite, puis, brusquement il l'attrapa par la nuque pour le forcer à se lever. L'homme de fer avait les jambes en compote, tout comme son cul l'était d'ailleurs, mais parvint à se maintenir debout.

Loki le plaqua face au mur, l'obligeant à coller sa joue contre celui ci, et le pénétra à nouveau de deux doigts.

« Je te veux pour toujours, Tony. Jamais je ne me lasserai de te voir prêt pour moi, la bite dressée et le cul brûlant d'excitation. »

Et, comme joignant la parole aux gestes, Loki le baisa contre le mur. Cette fois ci, il fut plus tendre, murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille de son bien aimé entre chaque coups de butoir.

« _Je t'aime..._ » fut la dernière chose que Tony entendit, avant de s'évanouir contre son amant, un orgasme encore plus divin que les autres l'accompagnant.

…

 _ **5 heures.**_

Il avait bien fallu un moment avant que Tony ne se remette d'autant d'émotions. Le génie se réveilla dans une baignoire immense, de l'eau chaude l'enveloppant, et Loki massant avec soin ses épaules. Il gémit doucement et sourit au dieu. Loki se pencha pour l'embrasser et déposa la tête du génie sur son torse.

« Repose toi encore un peu. Je suis désolé, tu aurais du me dire que c'était de trop- »

Tony l'interrompit avec un baiser. Puis il lui sourit, « Laisse tomber Loki, ça va mieux. »

Et, comme voulant se faire pardonner, Tony plongea dans main dans l'eau chaude et caressa doucement la bite de son dieu. Il la sentit bientôt devenir dure. En faisant déborder l'eau de la baignoire, Tony s'assit de façon à pouvoir s'empaler doucement sur la queue en érection de son Loki. Il gémit fortement puis rouvrit les yeux, comme touché au plus profond de lui même, lorsqu'il sentit sa prostate heurtée de plein fouet.

« Oh Mon- »

Loki le fit taire en l'embrassant, et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Tony, pour commencer des vas-et-viens. L'eau de la baignoire débordait sur le sol, mais les deux amants s'en moquaient, continuant de s'aimer comme jamais.

« Ah-ah, Loki ! » s'écria Tony, lorsque celui ci le pénétra plus profondément encore.

Comme faisait-il pour le remplir autant ? Bon sang ! Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent lorsque la queue du dieu poussait dans des recoins que Tony pensait inexistant. Il en gémit de plus belle, en demandait plus, priait, suppliait, miaulait à son dieu ses louanges et ses désirs.

« Oh, je t'aime mon dieu ! Oh, Loki ! » cria t-il, en explosant dans un orgasme qui balaya avec lui toute pensée logique.

L'humain n'était plus qu'un tas d'émotions bouillonnant, frétillant et chaud. _Oh mon dieu, c'était..._

« Tony ! » s'écria Loki à son tour, alors qu'il vint.

Puis il s'écroulèrent. Le dieu prit son amant dans ses bras, tandis que celui ci avait l'impression d'être complètement désossé. Où étaient passés ses os ?

Lorsque Loki souleva Tony pour le faire sortir du bain, quelque chose se produisit entre eux deux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'embrassèrent. Il y avait un courant tellement vif et électrique entre eux que Tony en chancela. Cela fit sourire Loki, et il le porta _façon princesse_ dans ses bras.

« Alors, que vais-je te faire, maintenant ? » lui susurra Loki à l'oreille.

Les yeux de Tony se rouvrirent. _Encore ? Même pas un peu de répit ? Oh mon dieu !_

Loki sourit en voyant la mine surprise de son amant.

« Reposons nous, d'abord. Nous verrons ensuite. »

…

 _ **9 heures.**_

Quelle est, selon vous, la plus belle façon de se réveiller ?

Pour Tony, il s'agissait bien évidemment de se réveiller aux côtés de Loki. Bon, d'accord, il venait de se réveiller aux côtés de Loki...mais celui ci n'était pas vraiment vêtu, ni positionné de la façon dont Tony aurait pensé.

« Infirmière Loki a vôtre bon servi, Monsieur Stark. »

 _Oh. Mon. Putain. De. Bon. Dieu. De. Bordel. De. Merde._

La mâchoire de Tony pendait, ses yeux étaient ouverts démesurément...et il n'y avait même pas besoin de mentionner le fait que sa queue était déjà au garde à vous.

Loki était...foutrement sexy. _Bien plus que ça, même._

Un corset rouge et blanc, un petit chapeau d'infirmière avec une croix-rouge dessus, une jupe très _très_ très courte l'habillaient. Mais il n'y avait pas cela. Loki portait également des dessous en dentelles, comme une petite culotte et des bas rouges, et deux louboutins rouges chaussaient ses pieds. Loki était à califourchon sur lui, une crème dans les mains.

Le dieu massait tendrement le torse et les épaules de son amant, le rendant plus dur encore.

« Je crois que vous êtes content de me voir, » commenta Loki, en s'appuyant davantage sur l'érection de Tony.

Tony sourit et passa ses mains sous la jupe de Loki pour caresser son cul.

« Je crois que je suis malade...que me recommandez vous ? »

Loki sourit et se pencha sur Tony. « Peut-être que vous pourriez commencer par m'enlever tout ça, et ensuite je pourrais vous prendre votre température... »

Il caressa la queue de Tony. _Hum, c'est une bonne façon de prendre la température._

…

« Hum...je crois que vous avez de la fièvre, » susurra Loki, en retirant sa bouche de la queue de Tony.

Ce dernier soupira, frustré. Mais ce qui vint ensuite lui retira toute frustration de la tête. Il vit Loki se soulever, en s'appuyant sur son torse, afin de s'empaler doucement sur la bite dressé de son amant. Tony sentit Loki l'aspirer à travers ce contact, et posa ses mains sur les hanches du dieu pour commencer ses mouvements.

C'est ainsi que les deux amants sombrèrent à nouveau dans les délices de la chair, s'abandonnant complètement l'un à l'autre...

…

 _ **10 heures.**_

Le costume d'infirmière gisait au sol. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait, car tout avait été arraché par l'envie bestiale de Tony. Maintenant, les deux amants étaient allongés sur le lit, fixant le plafond, chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Soudain, Loki se mit à rire.

« Je crois que Steve doit être en rogne. »

Tony s'esclaffa à son tour, serra Loki contre lui. Leurs jambes étaient vulgairement emmêlées, et le bain n'avait apparemment pas servi à grand chose. Les cheveux de Loki, mouillé, bouclait délicieusement et retombait sur son torse en une masse bouclée. Tony se surpris à l'admirer, et Loki lui sourit.

« Je t'aime Loki, tu sais. »

A cet instant, Loki se rendit compte que toute trace de jeu avait disparu. Tony était absolument sérieux. Il répondit à Tony avec un baiser.

« Moi aussi, mon amour. »

Et le dieu ferma ses yeux, bercé par ces doux mots. Tony lui caressa les cheveux, et, avant de fermer ses yeux, murmura de façon presque inaudible :

« Pour toujours. »

…

 _Suite et fin dans la **partie 2.** _

_Des avis:) ?_

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 :**

 _Merci pour votre enthousiasme. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde -Merci merci-, donc voici la suite:)_

 _Bonne lecture ! Angie._

 _ **15 heures.**_

Tony se réveilla plus en forme. En même temps, avec la programme qui l'attendait -il n'en doutait pas un instant- il avait grand intérêt à être dans la meilleure des formes. Une odeur délicieuse chatouilla ses narines, et, comme envoûte, il se leva pour découvrir Loki aux fourneaux.

Il resta un moment immobile, à rien faire, juste pour observer le tableau. Cet homme, dans toutes les situations possibles, était beau et divin. Même là, les cheveux en bataille d'après baise et d'après sommeil, et vêtu à la va-vite. Tony, d'ailleurs, ne portait qu'un bas de survêtement. Il s'approcha doucement, profitant du fait que Loki semblait très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Bientôt il l'enlaça par derrière et déposait des baisers dans son cou.

« Salut, » murmura t-il, contre la peau de Loki.

 _Hum, il sent bon et sa peau est tellement douce._

Loki sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et se retourna pour embrasser son amant. Les mains de Loki voyagèrent sur le torse nu de Tony, et ce dernier caressa la taille du dieu. _J'ai tellement envie de toi, si tu savais._

« Je vois, enfin, je veux dire, je sens que tu es content de me voir, » susurra Loki, taquin, en se pressant contre l'érection de Tony. A travers le tissu, les caresses de Loki étaient toujours aussi divines.

Tony s'esclaffa et se pressa un peu plus contre lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous mijote ? »

Loki se tourna à nouveau vers ses fourneaux. « Une simple omelette, _mon chéri._ Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu meures de faim, surtout après tant de sport. »

 _Et encore, ça n'est pas fini,_ pensa Tony.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony et Loki étaient attablés. Ils mangeaient avec avidité cette omelette qui était tout de même délicieuse. Tony venait juste de se rendre compte que tout cela l'avait affamé, plus qu'affaibli. Il repensait à la façon dont ils avaient baisé depuis qu'ils étaient ici. La Tour se serait écroulée, ou bien leurs compagnons auraient déjà pété un câble s'ils avaient fait cela là bas.

Loki regardait avec un regard de prédateur Tony se lécher les doigts, et même son assiette. _Il a un appétit de vorace, ce petit Midgardien._ Il imaginait cette langue courir sur son corps entier, le savourer comme un dessert d'un restaurant cinq étoiles. Il avait tellement envie de le prendre, là, à cet instant précis, qu'il devait se contenir. Sa lèvre en était très meurtrie, tellement il la mordait.

C'est à ce moment que Tony releva la tête, rougissant tellement l'intensité du regard de Loki était pénétrante.

« Hum...Loki ?! » demanda Tony, en se rendant compte que le dieu s'approchait maintenant de lui.

En effet, ce dernier venait de se lever, et il contournait la table. Il attrapa brusquement Tony et l'allongea sur la table, envoyant valser la vaisselle et tout ce qui pouvait être obstacle. Loki ne se fit pas prier. La façon dont il déshabilla Tony relevait presque de l'animal, tant c'était bestial et féroce. Sa bite était palpitante et douloureuse.

« _Mon amour..._ » murmura Loki, en embrassant le creux des cuisses de Tony.

Ce dernier gémissait tant cette bouche était divine, et le souffle aussi était divin. Bientôt, Loki suça avidement le dard dressé, comme pour prouver à quel point il l'aimait. Il fit cela avec une telle expertise que Tony ne put résister plus longuement. Il explosa littéralement dans la bouche du dieu et hurla tant c'était bon.

Loki sourit, et se fraya rapidement un chemin dans le cul de Tony, sans même penser à le préparer. Il ferma les yeux en le pénétrant.

« _Hum,_ mon amour, toujours aussi accueillant... »

Il serra les dents et frémit. « Me voilà dans mon endroit préféré, _Mon divin petit Tony._ »

Mais Tony n'entendait déjà presque plus rien. Il s'était envolé dans un monde inconnu. Un monde de plaisir et de chair très délectable. Il y volait, flottait avec une facilité et un délice extrême. Il pouvait goûter à tous les plaisirs du monde...mais au plus précieux avant tout celui d'être aimé.

Lorsque Loki explosa en lui, les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent démesurément. Ensuite, il serra les cuisses sous le regard interrogateur de Loki. Tony lui répondit en souriant timidement, frottant son nez au sien.

« Je veux garder ce qui est à toi en moi, même s'il s'agit de chose comme celles ci. Je veux tout de toi, _mon Loki._ Je t'aime. »

Loki le regarda, bouche bée tant il était beau. Il enlaça amoureusement son amant, l'écrasant presque sur la table moyenne de la cuisine.

« Je suis...je suis heureux que tu sois revenu me voir Loki...Que tu aies réglé tes affaires et que tu sois revenu me voir. Je n'imagine même plus ma vie... »

Tony se tut. Il n'avait jamais dit cela auparavant. Loki lui sourit.

« Moi aussi, mon amour, » chuchota t-il, puis il se releva, laissant Tony pantelant.

« Debout, » continua t-il, « j'ai encore envie de toi. »

 _Et c'était reparti pour un tour..._

 _..._

 _ **18 heures.**_

3 positions, 3 recoins de pièce différents mais toujours aussi bon. C'était ce que se disait Tony, lorsqu'il s'écroula littéralement sur le tapis en face de la cheminée. Il n'avait jamais fait autant de sport en 18 heures seulement. Heureusement qu'il avait mangé. Les ombres du feu dansaient sur son corps, mais aussi sur la silhouette appétissante de Loki.

Celui ci était debout devant Tony. Il posa un pied sur le torse du génie et le regarda avec un air indéchiffrable.

« J'aurais aimé que tu sois ainsi, la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré. »

Ses yeux étaient triste, à présent. Tony voulut dire quelque chose, mais Loki l'interrompit en poursuivant :

« Je regrette d'avoir fait ça. Je t'aime, Tony et...je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je pourrais t'aimer autant. Alors, je sais que, au fond de toi, même si tu dis m'aimer, tu dois aussi me détester pour t'avoir jeté par la fenêtre. »

Loki s'accroupit, faisant craquer ses articulations et chevaucha Tony. Il se pencha, et, ainsi, embrassa chastement Tony.

« Je t'aime, pardonne moi. »

Tony le regarda intensément et caressa la joue de son dieu. Son dieu à lui, à personne d'autre.

« Bien sûr. Tu étais pardonné depuis longtemps, Loki. Je t'aime aussi...Est-ce que- »

Puis Tony s'interrompit lui même. Loki haussa un sourcil.

« Dis moi. »

Tony haussa les épaules et sourit, un peu timidement, c'est vrai.

« J'aimerais te prouver que je t'aime, Loki. »

Loki écarquilla les yeux, puis, après un moment, se laissa tomber sur le tapis, plus près de la cheminée encore.

Tony comprit et sourit. Sans hésitation, il se plaça entre les jambes du dieu, avant d'attraper son tee-shirt qui trônait près du fauteuil de la cheminée. Là, il attacha les poignets du dieu à celui ci, le faisant sourire.

« Je ne veux pas que tu bouges. » lui intima autoritairement Tony.

Loki ravala son sourire et resta sérieux. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, docile. Tony se lécha les lèvres en regardant la façon dont son amant était exposé à lui.

 _Je suis sûr que je pourrais jouir rien que le regardant comme ça._

Les poignets attachés au dessus de la tête, Loki était complètement nu sur un tapis vert foncé. Son corps était beau, finement musclé, pâle mais gracieux et appétissant. C'est avec ces mots en tête que Tony se pencha pour commencer à embrasser ses épaules et ses clavicules, effectuant un mouvement répétitif entre eux. Sa bouche voyageait, voguait comme si elle était en mer. Il baisa avidement la peau lisse et très goûteuse du dieu, tandis que ce dernier gémissait et ondulait des hanches sous lui.

« Tony, » soufflait-il, les yeux fermés.

La bouche de Tony continuait avec expertise son voyage, s'assurant de procurer toujours autant de bien à son dieu. _Il faut que je sois dévoué pour mon dieu,_ pensa t-il.

Loki pouvait sentir l'érection de Tony contre sa cuisse, et sa bouche délicieuse se dirigeait dangereusement vers la zone très au sud et sensible de son corps. C'est lorsque Tony lécha son gland que Loki leva ses hanches, presque instinctivement, allant à la rencontre de la bouche de l'humain. Tony émit un ''tss-tss'' désapprobateur.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger, »

Loki ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant. Que Tony lui donne des ordres ou qu'il ait arrêté de le sucer ? Bientôt, cela ne fut que de vieux souvenirs, car la bouche de Tony revint à son érection, l'aspirant plus avidement cette fois. Les pensées logiques de Loki disparurent en même temps qu'il se mit à éjaculer dans la bouche de Tony. La sensation de bien-être le fit soupirer.

« Tu es vraiment doué avec ta bouche, » gémit Loki, en ondulant encore du corps.

La façon dont Tony avala sa semence et dont il se lécha les lèvres était tellement jouissive que Loki se sentit durcir à nouveau. Mais Loki n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer à nouveau là dessus, car Tony le prépara rapidement avant de le pénétrer. Le génie n'était pas aussi imposant que le dieu, mais il n'était pas en reste non plus. Sa queue se frayait joyeusement un passage dans son cul, le caressant de l'intérieur et venant titiller sa prostate. Il se mit alors à effectuer des mouvements rapides, excessifs, puis ils vinrent ensemble. L'orgasme fut accompagné d'un, « _Je t'aime mon dieu_ » et Tony s'écroula sur Loki, visiblement exténué.

…

 _ **23 heures.**_

Tony était fatigué. Très fatigué. Il lui arrivait d'être fatigué, mais là, il était lessivé. Veiller longtemps ne lui posait aucun problème, mais le sexe brutal et les baises perverses demandaient et redemandaient une énergie que Tony ne possédait pas. Il récupérait moins vite -en tout cas, moins vite que Loki- et n'était pas non plus tout jeune.

Et c'est avec tristesse et déception que Tony apprit que vingt-trois heures s'étaient déjà écoulées. Il fallait repartir dans une heure. Cette journée, ces vingt-quatre heures avec Loki lui avait vraiment fait du bien. Il avait aimé le baiser et lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait, soit verbalement mais aussi physiquement(s'entend sexuellement, bien sûr).

Les deux amants étaient donc allongés sur le lit, se souriant bêtement l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient encore nus, et silencieux. Il n'y avait pas besoin de langage charnel ni oral pour s'exprimer là. Seuls leur contact visuel était utile.

Ils passèrent des minutes ainsi. Des minutes qui permettaient de réfléchir, de se poser...

Et c'est ainsi que, presque soudainement, Tony posa une question bien étonnante venant de lui.

« Et si on se mariait, Loki ? »

Loki, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, émergea. _Quoi ?_

Sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés. Tony avait un petit sourire timide. Loki restait toujours silencieux. D'ailleurs, ce silence commençait à inquiéter Tony, qui changea d'expression. Il semblait triste, et peut être même déçu, maintenant. Loki dut réfléchir en quatrième vitesse -pas à sa réponse, bien sûr, elle tombait sous le sens- mais à ce qui allait changer. Rien. C'était un engagement en plus, certes, mais cela prouvait avant tout que Tony l'aimait bien lui, et personne d'autre. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il voulait vivre avec lui pour toujours, et qu'il lui consacrerait tout.

Alors, avec un sourire étincelant et dont seuls les dieux avaient le secret, Loki répondit :

« Oui, _mon amour._ Je veux devenir Loki Stark, pour toujours, et t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

…

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu:) !**_

 _ **Un petit avis;) ?**_

 _ **Bisous et bon week end à toutes et...à tous, si jamais des hommes me lisent.**_

 _ **Bisous.**_

 _ **Angie/LLHS.**_

 _Ps: Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes. J'ai corrigé très très **très** rapidement, mais je vous avoue qu'après une longue semaine je ne fais pas spécialement aux fautes, même si elles sont relativement flagrantes. Merci aux personnes qui peuvent me les signaler, mais sachez qu'il n'est vraiment pas dans mon habitude d'en laisser...donc soyez tout de même indulgentes. _

_En ce qui concerne A Deal With The Devil, merci pour toutes les nouvelles reviews. Je vous en remercie, elles sont très sympathiques et m'aident à m'améliorer encore plus ! Je tiens cependant à signaler que la suite ne sera pas pour tout de suite(jeu de mots, hum hum...je déconne x) ) et que les personnes qui m'envoient des Messages Privés un peu secs peuvent allègrement aller se faire voir. Je suis désolée d'être si sèche, moi aussi. Je passe mes études en priorité, et ma famille ainsi que mes amies(dont certaines sont sur Fanfiction, bien sûr). J'aime écrire et traduire, mais si je me sens agressée en le faisant, ça ne va vraiment pas mais alors **VRAIMENT PAS LE FAIRE !** Moi aussi je peux m'énerver, même si ça n'est pas dans mon habitude, alors je vous remercie pour votre compréhension ! Même si je sais bien que vous vous moquez royalement de mes commentaires -bien sûr, je vise les personnes qui m'agressent par PM, et non pas toutes les superbes et merveilleuses lectrices que j'aime énormément- mais je tiens tout de même à vous répondre, on ne sait jamais... Ne laissons jamais une âme inspirée dans le vent, comme on dit par chez nous. _

_Aux autres, merci encore! Un bon week end, on se revoit bientôt, je l'espère;)_

 _Désolée pour ce trèèèès long Ps, mais il était nécessaire, non ? Fanfiction c'est pour notre plaisir avant tout, alors respectons nous les uns les autres, j'y tiens vraiment ! Surtout avec les personnes géniales qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer;) !_

 _ **Merci.**_

 _ **Angie / LLHS.**_

…

 _(Et cette fois ci c'est vraiment la fin de ce texte x'DD)_


End file.
